


Conjured Up Passion

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hypnosis, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call, Peter becomes obsessed with Neal's safety and allows Neal to hypnotize him to get some relief. Neal takes advantage of Peter's suggestible state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjured Up Passion

_~~~ Neal was directly in the line of fire. Peter watched in horror as the criminal pulled the trigger. Peter threw himself at Neal to knock him out of the way, but he was too late. ~~~_

Elizabeth was shaking him. "Peter, Peter, wake up. It's okay, Hon," she assured him as she gently pried loose from his vicelike grip. 

Peter was sweating and hyperventilating. He opened his eyes and blinked, still wrapped up in his dream. "Is he okay?" Peter asked. "Is Neal okay?"

Elizabeth murmured, "Yes, Hon," as she hugged him close. "Neal is fine."

Peter got awake and realized he'd had another nightmare. "I'm sorry, Hon," he apologized to Elizabeth. "Ever since our last case when Neal came so close to being killed, I can't get it out of my mind that I should have protected him better."

"I know," sympathized Elizabeth, "But Neal is fine. He wasn't hurt."

"But he has been hurt too many times, and this time he was almost killed. I let him down. I didn't get there in time," he agonized.

Elizabeth said, "Hon, you have had this nightmare three times this week. I think maybe you need to see somebody. Maybe that psychiatrist that Neal went to?"

"I don't need to see a psychiatrist. I just need to do my job better. It won't happen again," he told her.

When they met in the morning for coffee before work, Neal noticed how tired and stressed Peter looked. "You all right?" He asked, trying not to show too much concern.

"I'm fine," Peter said curtly. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look a little tired, that's all. Sure you're okay?" Neal asked him.

Peter gave him a tight little smile and said, "I’m sure."

Neal said tentatively, "Listen, Peter, I know you were upset about what happened on our last case, but...."

Before he could finish his sentence, Peter suddenly slammed into him, pushing him away from the street, crying, "Look out!"

As Neal recovered his balance and looked around in alarm, Peter sheepishly stood up and said, "Sorry. I thought that car was headed toward you. I thought it was going to hit you."

Neal raised his eyebrows and said archly, "But you're fine."

Peter put a hand to his head and confessed, "I just can't get it out of my mind. I almost lost you. I never could have forgiven myself if you'd been killed. And it was so close."

Neal smiled gently, "I'm touched by your concern. I really am. But as you can see, I'm okay. Safe and sound."

"But I let you down. I didn't get there in time. And that wasn't the first time," Peter worried.

Neal touched his arm lightly and said, "Hey, it's a dangerous business."

When they got to the office, Peter called the team into the conference room to present their latest case. It was a complicated art forgery scheme that involved a famous private collector and a pair of mob connected businessmen.

Diana suggested, "This sounds like a good set up for Neal to go in as Nick Hal...."

Peter didn't even let her finish. "No, Neal's not going in on this case." The room filled with silence and everyone looked at Peter, but he just ignored them and asked, "Anyone else have any ideas?"

The meeting ended without a productive strategy and Neal caught up with Peter. "Can we talk a minute?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Peter told him, shaking his head.

Neal relented, "If you're sure. Maybe we could have lunch later?"

Peter stopped and sighed and said, "Look, Neal..." and then he hesitated and said, "Yeah, okay, lunch. I'll come and find you when I'm free."

Neal busied himself at his desk, looking up details about the suspected art forgery. 

Diana made her way to Peter's office and stared at him until he acknowledged her. Then she asked quietly, "Okay, what's going on?"

Peter replied, "Nothing's going on. I just don't want to put Neal undercover again right away. He's just had a very stressful experience." 

"He has or you have?" Diana pressed.

"Diana, we almost lost him," Peter said, looking pale and stressed.

"Boss, Neal's been in danger before. He's even been hurt," Diana reminded him.

"I know, and it's my fault. He's my responsibility," Peter snapped.

"Are you sure this isn't personal, Peter?" Diana pressed. "I mean you and Neal...."

"Are none of your business," he finished for her. "Now go back and help come up with some other way we can crack this case."

"Yes, Boss," she sighed.

At lunchtime, Peter found Neal and told him he was too busy to have lunch. "How about if I drive you home, though?" he asked.

"Sure," said Neal casually.

It was late when Peter was finally free to drive Neal home and everyone had gone. When Peter finally came out of his office, he started to apologize, but Neal stopped him and pressed a light kiss on Peter's mouth. "You work too hard and you worry too much," he told him.

Peter gave him a tired smile and said, "Well, let's get out of here now. It's Friday night and Elizabeth has gone away for the weekend."

Neal gave him a pleased smile and said, "Excellent!"

They stopped for takeout Thai food on the way to Neal's. Peter headed for the refrigerator to get a beer, but Neal said, "How about something a little stronger tonight. No work in the morning."

Neal produced a bottle of good Scotch and Peter accepted gratefully. He refilled his glass several times and Neal just let him drink, thinking he needed to relax.

At some point, the alcohol made Peter drunk enough to put his arms around Neal and confess, "I've been so scared. I couldn't stand to lose to you." Tears appeared in his eyes.

Neal looked at him curiously. He pointed out, "You've never been this worried about me before."

Peter's expression softened and, slurring slightly, he said, "Maybe I didn't know how much I loved you then."

Neal gave him a kiss and said, "You know me. Nothing can hurt me."

Peter said wistfully, "I wish I could believe that."

Neal smiled compassionately and said, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He helped Peter take off his shoes and lie down and he was out almost immediately.

Neal changed into pajamas and then poured a glass of wine for himself and went to sit out on the terrace. It was a beautiful night and he always enjoyed looking at the lights of the city while he was thinking about things. 

For a minute, he remembered building a replica of this wonderful view in the sand for his pretty girlfriend in Cape Verde. He had really thought then he might be able to be happy there. But trouble had found him and so had Peter. 

Neal loved his life in New York most of the time. He loved Peter, too. But he was tired of having the anklet limit his freedom. While it used to make him feel secure, now it was feeling too restrictive. In a way, this excessive fear that Peter had developed lately was doing the same thing, closing him in.

Neal yawned and decided to go to bed tonight and see how things looked in the morning. Some problems didn't have easy solutions. When he got into bed, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Peter had gotten up and brushed his teeth and slipped into bed naked. He reached over and stroked Peter's muscular chest and a familiar rush of desire came over him. 

He worked his hand down lower and put his hand on Peter's sleeping penis. He reached for his own with his other hand and began lazily stimulating them both. Peter groaned and turned toward him. Neal turned too, and kissed his sleepy lover.

Without fully even waking, Peter began to respond and soon they were pressed together, frotting pleasurably. They had their arms around each other and Neal gently kneaded Peter's butt. Then he reached between them and massaged their cocks together.

Peter woke up then and, breathing heavily, added his hand to Neal's between them. They stroked and jerked each other until Neal came. Then Neal pushed Peter onto his back and lowered his head to suck him to climax. 

Peter responded with a happy sigh and murmured, "Oh, that was so nice." Neal smiled happily and both men fell asleep. 

Just before dawn, Peter began thrashing around violently, moaning, "No, no." He grabbed Neal and cried, "I'm sorry. Please be okay."

Neal woke him up and then cradled him and rocked him until he had calmed down. "Peter, how long has this been going on?" he asked kindly.

Peter groaned, "Oh, it's this nightmare I have that I arrive just as someone shoots you and I'm too late. I just panic. I'm afraid I've been waking Elizabeth, too."

Neal held him closer and closed his eyes. He realized that Peter was really suffering. "I have an idea, Peter. I might be able to help you, but I would need you to trust me," he said.

Peter looked up and asked, "How?"

Neal took a breath and said, "Well, I could use relaxation techniques to hypnotize you."

Peter looked puzzled. "You know how to hypnotize?" he asked and then he said, "Of course, you do."

Neal grinned at him. "Trust me?"

Peter shook his head and said, "I'll think about it."

Neal petted him until he went back to sleep. He let him sleep late while he got up and fixed breakfast. He took a minute to send a text to Mozzie, "Got anything I could use to induce a hypnotic trance?"

Mozz texted back, "Intriguing. I have something. Shall I bring it over?"

Neal answered, "Maybe in a little while."

When Mozzie arrived, Peter was in the shower. Mozzie produced a shiny silver metal ball with black stripes wrapped around in an endless pattern. It was attached to a lightweight plastic string and was mesmerizing when it spun. "Dare I ask who your patient is?" he queried.

Neal looked toward the bathroom and said, "It's Peter. He's here now." Seeing Mozzie's look, he assured him, "It's nothing nefarious. You better get out of here before he sees you. I'll fill you in later."

"Promise?" Mozzie leered, “Well, good luck, my friend." Then he quietly went back down the stairs. 

After they had eaten their breakfast out on the terrace, Peter seemed relaxed. Neal came over and sat close to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

Peter sighed and asked, "Do you really think hypnosis would help?"

Neal nodded. "I think it's worth a try."

Peter decided, "Well, okay then. You won't make me do anything stupid, will you?"

Neal explained, "You can't be made to do anything you don't want to do under hypnosis. Don't worry."

"How does it work?" Peter asked curiously.

Neal smiled. "I'll get you to relax into a hypnotic trance and then you will be open to suggestion. Afterwards, the suggestion will influence your behavior even though you won't remember being hypnotized."

"How are you going to put me in this trance?" Peter asked.

"Want me to show you? Come on inside," Neal told him. 

He got Peter to sit comfortably across from him and then pulled out the silver and black ball that Mozzie brought over. He held it up directly in front of Peter's face just slightly above his eye level.

"I want you to look up directly at this ball and concentrate on it," Neal said soothingly and started to spin the ball so the pattern turned endlessly. "Just focus all your attention on the ball."

When Neal saw Peter's eyes flicker and his pupils dilate, he said, "That's right, just keep looking at the ball. It's turning, turning. Your eyelids are feeling heavy now. So heavy now, it's hard to keep them open." 

He saw Peter struggling to keep his eyes open and told him, "It's okay. You can let your eyes close for a minute. Just listen to my voice. You're so relaxed now."

Peter's eyes drifted closed and Neal knew he was entering a trancelike state, so he put the ball away, "OK, now," he told him, "Now you can slowly open your eyes and look at me."

Peter complied and it was clear he was in an altered state of consciousness. To be sure, Neal told him, “It's very cold in here now. You are freezing. So cold." Peter started to shiver. "OK, I'm making it warmer now. There that feels good. Just right, not too cold, not too hot. You feel so relaxed.”

Peter stopped shivering and visibly relaxed, still looking at Neal.

Neal told him, "You can see me sitting here. You can see I'm all right. There's no need to worry, is there?"

Peter repeated, "No need to worry."

Neal told him, "That's right. I'm fine and nothing can hurt me, can it?"

"Nothing can hurt you," agreed Peter.

Neal decided to go a little further. "You trust me not to get hurt. You trust me, don't you?"

"I trust you," Peter replied.

"Yes, you trust me. Nothing can hurt me. There's no need to worry." Neal repeated soothingly. "Nothing to worry about. Nothing can hurt me. You trust me."

Then Neal said, "When I lick my lips like this," running the tip of his tongue slowly across his upper lip, "It will remind you to trust me and not to worry."

Peter nodded. Neal licked his upper lip and said, "Now you aren't afraid, are you?"

Peter shook his head and said, “Not afraid."

Neal licked his lip again and said, "Do you trust me?"

Peter answered, "I trust you."

"OK, now I want you to relax again. You feel so calm and relaxed. I'm going to count backwards from ten and then you'll wake up feeling refreshed. You won't remember anything except not to be afraid and to trust me when you see me do this." Neal licked his lip again. "OK, now just breathe deeply in and out. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. OK, you can wake up now."

Peter blinked and looked at Neal. "Oh, I guess it didn't work, did it? I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

Neal smiled and said, "That's okay. Maybe we'll try again sometime." Then he said, "Peter, do you think you could call the Marshalls and tell them I'll be off anklet this afternoon so we can go see the new exhibit of New York skylines at the Queens Museum?" He ran his tongue across his lip. "You trust me, don't you?"

Peter nodded and said, "I trust you."

"Great," Neal told him. "But we don't have to go to the museum today if you'd rather do something else. How are you feeling?"

Peter said, "You know, I feel good. I guess I needed that little nap. I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time."

Neal walked over and kissed him on the top of his head. "Good," he said lightly.

Neal suggested that they go to the firing range. He wanted to see how Peter reacted around gunfire. Peter readily agreed since he had to put in his hours for recertification on a regular basis.

When they got there and heard the gunfire, Peter had a fleeting look of fear cross his face, but Neal licked his lip and Peter relaxed.

They stopped to get groceries on the way back so Neal could cook them a nice dinner. They finished a bottle of wine and Peter moved to hold Neal in his arms.

They kissed and Peter felt calm and relaxed and very close to Neal. He said, "You know, I feel so much better. I think all I needed was to get some rest."

Neal smiled and led him to bed. After they made love, Neal licked his lip and reminded Peter that he shouldn't have his nightmare because he could see that Neal was fine. Peter slept peacefully through the night. 

The next day Peter asked Neal why he thought he hadn't been able to hypnotize him. Neal couldn't resist. "Want me to try again?" he asked. 

Peter said, "Well, it seems like I'm already overcoming my fear for your safety. So what would you suggest to me?"

Neal's blue eyes sparkled as he asked, "How about we see if I can make you hard whenever I want to?"

Peter said, "That's not fair. You can already do that."

Neal said cheerfully, "Then you have nothing to lose, right? It will relax you anyway. Maybe you'll just take another nap."

Peter said, "OK, go ahead then."

Neal seated them as he had the day before and induced a trance with use of the spinning striped ball. Then he reinforced his instructions about not being afraid and trusting Neal. 

Then he added, "When I bite my lower lip like this, you will get hard and desperately want me to get you off. You will get so hard, all you'll be able to think about is getting off. You won't be able to think about anything else until you do, but you won’t be able to come until I tell you it’s ok."

Peter repeated the instructions and Neal slowly awoke him from his trance. Once again, Peter was convinced that he had simply gone to sleep and the hypnosis had failed.

Neal smiled gleefully and said, "Well, let's see. I bet I can make you get hard and want me right now."

"You can always do that," Peter protested. "Not like this." Neal grinned and very deliberately bit down on his lower lip.

Peter was shocked to find himself immediately getting erect. He felt a strong desire for Neal to touch him. "Oh, what did you do?" he moaned.

Neal went over to him and cupped him through his pants with his hand. "Would you like me to help you with that?" he asked. 

Peter leaned into him and said, "Oh yes." Neal gently pushed Peter back toward the bed. He knew Peter wouldn't be able to come until Neal gave him permission. Peter fumbled with his belt and zipper, trying to free his turgid cock. Neal was responding in kind, his own excitement triggered by his power over Peter.

As soon as Peter slid his pants down past his hips, Neal slid his own pants off and straddled Peter's legs. He ran a finger lightly down Peter's shaft and enclosed him and then softly caressed the head with his thumb.

Peter pushed up into his hand and moaned with pleasure. Neal moved up higher to straddle Peter's chest and leaned forward to brush Peter’s mouth with his penis.

Peter licked him and then sucked him into his mouth, bringing his hands up to grip Neal's ass. He teased and tongued Neal's hard cock while futilely thrusting his own into the air.

Neal withdrew from Peter's mouth and slid back down to rub their cocks against each other. Then he began to slide his cock over Peter's and asked, "Are you ready to come now?"

Peter answered, "Oh god, yes. I'm so ready." He matched his moves to Neal's to create a delicious friction. Both men were leaking and sweaty, adding a little lubrication.

As Neal began to jerk and convulse in orgasm, he gasped, "It’s okay now, Peter," and both men came with a great rush. 

Neal lay satisfied in Peter's arms and chuckled. Peter was still catching his breath. "God, Neal," he gasped.

The two moved to the shower and lovingly soaped and rinsed each other. When they were dressed again, Peter said, "Neal, I need to go home this afternoon. What are you going to do?" 

Neal said, "Well, I'd still really like to go see that skyline exhibit at the Queens Museum. I wonder if you could call the Marshalls and tell them I'll be off anklet for a few hours?" He ran his tongue across his upper lip.

Peter conceded, "Sure, you can go. I know I can trust you." Neal hugged him and thanked him and promised to be back by 7:00 pm.

As soon as Peter left, Neal called Mozzie. "Hey," he said. "I got off anklet for the afternoon! Want to go to the museum with me?"

Mozz chuckled, "Oh, the wonders of hypnotism!"

The next morning, a very chipper Neal showed up for work. Just a few hours of being free from monitoring had raised his spirits. He asked Peter, "How'd you sleep?"

Peter told him, "Just fine. No nightmares. How was the exhibit at the museum?"

"Great!" enthused Neal with a bright smile. 

When everyone gathered in the conference room, Neal looked at Peter and licked his upper lip subtly. Then he said, "I think Diana was right. Nick Halden is perfect for this case."

Peter said, "I guess you're right. Let's work out the details. Diana, what's your idea?"

Diana looked curiously between Peter and Neal and then explained her plan to get Neal in as an authenticator to verify the painting before it changed hands.

Late that afternoon, Neal walked into Peter's office and closed his door. Very deliberately, he bit down on his lower lip. Peter winced as he immediately responded with a growing erection. 

"How long are you going to have this power over me?" he asked. 

Neal responded, "As long as you want me to."

Neal removed his handkerchief from his suit pocket and handed it to Peter. "Here," he told him, "go ahead and relieve yourself. I want to watch." 

"Oh you bastard," Peter groaned. He loosened his pants and removed his cock and took it in hand. Neal leaned back against the wall to watch.

Peter closed his eyes and very efficiently jacked himself to the point of climax and then he looked pleadingly over at Neal before he finished. Neal nodded at him and he creamed into the handkerchief with a little cry of, "Ooohh."

Neal gave him a brilliant smile and excused himself. "I have to make a trip to the men's room now," he laughed, taking off his jacket and holding it in front of him.

Just then, Diana knocked and entered, saying, "Boss, I have a plan...." She paused when she saw the two men's flushed faces. "I can come back," she said coldly.

Peter said, "Yeah, just give me a minute. Neal was just leaving."

Neal took the opportunity to flee to the men's room where he quietly jerked off, enjoying the memory of his power over Peter's orgasm.

Diana re-entered Peter's office and stared at him. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked.

Peter looked at her and said, "That is none of your business, Diana. What did you want to see me about?"

Diana pleaded, "But Boss, is it really worth the risks you are taking? If I can see it, it's only a matter of time before others will, too. What you do on your own time is one thing, but you can't let it affect your work. Last week you were scared to death something was going to happen to Neal and now I find you like this."

Peter looked at her steadily and said, "I'll take your concern under consideration. Now did you have something about the case you wanted to discuss with me?"

Diana sighed and went over her plan with him. Peter waited until everyone else had gone except Neal. He stood and looked at him for a minute and then he said, "Diana gave me a little lecture this afternoon."

Neal nodded appreciatively, “I'm not surprised. Her timing was really something, wasn't it?"

Peter shook his head. "Neal, she was right. I can't take risks like this. I could lose my job and you could end up back in prison. It has to be strictly business at work."

Neal nodded seriously and licked his upper lip. "You can trust me," he said.

That night Neal got off again just thinking about his new power over Peter. It felt good to be the one in charge for a change, even if it was covert. 

Neal successfully insinuated himself into the position of art authenticator as Nick Halden and gained the trust of the wealthy collector. 

The plan was for him to expose the forgery in front of the two mob men so the FBI could take them down in the course of the transaction. 

When the day came, Peter was nervous. "I still don't like it," he said. "It's too dangerous for Neal to cross those ruthless mob guys. They'll be armed and have back up."

Neal calmly licked his upper lip and reassured him. "You'll be right there to come in as soon as I give the signal. I trust you, Peter. I'll be fine."

Peter shook his head and reluctantly gave the go ahead and retreated to the van to monitor. He sensed right away that something was not right. One of the men from the mob was not the same one they had negotiated with. Peter saw that Neal noticed, too.

Peter told Jones, "There's something wrong here. We're not waiting for Neal's signal. I'm going in. Back me up."

Diana protested, "Wait, Boss." But Peter was already on his way.

Peter arrived just as the unknown mob man pointed his gun at Neal's head. "So," he said menacingly, "Nick Halden. Or is it Neal Caffrey? You've just run your last con."

Just as he was about to take his shot, Peter crashed into him and Neal ducked out of the way. The bullet whizzed over him harmlessly. Jones disarmed and cuffed the mob man and read him his rights.

Diana arrived to explain the situation to the rattled art collector. Peter rushed over to Neal and helped him up. "Are you all right?" Peter asked. "You scared me!"

Neal gave him a shaky grin. "Hey, thanks. You saved me. Guess it pays to be paranoid sometimes."

Peter grumbled, "You take too many risks. You should have signaled me as soon as you saw the new man was there."

Neal nodded, "I was hoping he didn't recognize me, but you came anyway." He tried running his tongue over his upper lip to try to calm Peter.

Peter noticed and smiled at him fondly. "I don't think your hypnosis is going to work anymore, Neal. Like you said, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do. And I don't want to stop worrying about you."

Neal fidgeted and said, "Yeah, well, just don't take it to extremes." Then he tried biting down on his lower lip. "Does this still work?" He asked hopefully. 

Peter reached over and took his hand momentarily. He said, "Neal, you don't need any tricks to make me want you."

Neal smiled wistfully, "But it was fun while it lasted."

Peter turned his back on the busy crime scene behind him and stood very close to Neal. He told him. "Try biting your lip again."

Neal did as he was told and Peter took his hand and guided it to his crotch. Neal laughed as he felt Peter's taut erection there.

"Let me finish up here," Peter said. "Then let's go home. In the meantime, get Jones to put your anklet back on."

Neal smiled contentedly. Suddenly he felt very safe and protected again.

**Author's Note:**

> How Hypnosis Works: http://science.howstuffworks.com/science-vs-myth/extrasensory-perceptions/hypnosis.htm
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created for the USA TV series by Jeff Eastin.


End file.
